usuariosfanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Guerreiros Vs Feitiçeiros! Quem Vencerá?
Então a Equipe vai em direção aos Feitiçeiros DaniThor: THIS IS PLANET SAYAJIN GL: Pq fala This is Planet Sayajin? O Planeta Sayajin foi destruido DaniThor: EU SEI, MAS EU QUERO LEMBRAR DELE, PELO RESTO DE MINHA VIDA, THIS IS PLANET SAYAJIN!!!!! Z: hum... vamos ataca-los logo? GM: Vamos Então a guerra começa, e Feitiçeiros Lutam contra os Guerreiros, DaniThor não facilita para os Feitiçeiros, só que Mago Shazam (Um Mago do Bem), acaba morrendo, e o Poder Shazam vai pra DaniThor DaniThor: SHAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Então DaniThor vira o Capitão Marvel, e luta contra os Feitiçeiros, só que o Poder não é suficiente para derrotar os Feitiçeiros, até que aparece uma Sombra de Gx Sombra de Gx: DaniThor! Liberte seu Cosmo! Derrote os Feitiçeiros! DaniThor: Farei isso Então DaniThor liberta todo seu Cosmo e a Armadura de Sagitario Protege o Corpo dele DaniThor: HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! VOCÊS VERÃO MINHA IRA!!!! GL, Z, UBD e GM tambem libertam todo seu Cosmo, GL ganha Armadura de Capricornio, Z ganha Armadura de Aguia, UBD ganha Armadura de Hidra, GM ganha a Armadura de Touro Dani: SAGITARIO GM: TOURO GL: CAPRICORNIO Z: AGUIA UBD: HIDRA Então, as Armaduras protegem os corpos deles, e eles atacam os Feitiçeiros, e começam a Vencer Um Feitiçeiro: Vamos Perder! GL: Concerteza DaniThor: GL, Z, UBD, GM, Vamos lançar nossos ataques mais fortes neles Todos: Ok GM: GRANDE CHIFRE UBD: PRESAS VENENOSAS GL: EXCALIBUR, ESPADAS DA MORTE! DANÇA DAS ESPADAS Z: PREDAÇÃO DA AGUIA DaniThor: ESSE ATAQUE VAI ATRAVESSAR TUDO QUE A EM SUA FRENTE! DESTRUIÇÃO INFINITA Os Ataques vão em direção dos Feitiçeiros, e todos acabam morrendo, só restou um, a Alma de Loki Alma de Loki: Vocês venceram a Batalha! Mas não a GUERRA GL: Você é Burro? Isso foi uma Guerra U-U Alma de Loki: Imbecis, vocês nunca me vencerão GM: Eu te matei, eu posso matar sua alma agora Alma de Loki: BAKA! Eu já to morto U-U GM: Magoou ;( DaniThor: Grrrrrrrr, Você não vai nos Vencer Alma de Loki: Haha Então, a Alma de Loki pega seu Cetro e lança grandes raios nos Guerreiros, mas as Armaduras protegem Alma de Loki: Aaaaaaaah Então GL vai até a Alma de Loki e taca ela no Chão, e a soca muito, e soca, soca e Soca, até a Alma ser Destruida GL: Acabei com isso :D DaniThor: Agora o mundo está em paz Z: É GM: Agora vamos ter uma Vida Normal M10 e Herm aparecem Herm: Sim, agora vocês estão grandinhos, podem cuidar da Vida de vocês DaniThor: Somos Adolescentes GL: Dani, cala a boca, quero ter minha casa, Grrrrrrr DaniThor: Tá M10: Então, Vamos Então cada Heroi vai para sua casa, anoite, uma Sombra estranha fica vagando pela cidade, e a Sombra fica em Forma Humana, e um Armadura protege o corpo dele Sombra: Eu sou Hades, e vou destruir os GUERREIROS DE ARMADURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA FIM DA PRIMEIRA SAGA Personagens *DaniThor / DaniThor de Sagitario *GL / GL de Capricórnio *GM / GM de Touro *Z / Z de Aguia *UBD / UBD de Hidra *M10 *Herm *Sombra de Gx Vilões *Feitiçeiros e Magos *Alma de Loki *Sombra de Hades Curiosidades *DaniThor, GL e GM ganham Armadura de Ouro, mas Z e UBD ganham de Bronze Galeria Presas Venenosas.jpg|Presas Venenosas Dança das Espadas.jpg|Dança das Espadas Grande Chifre.png|Grande Chifre Destruição Infinita.png|Destruição Infinita Predação da Aguia.jpg|Predação da Aguia Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de DaniThor The Serie